The Nami
by Namialus
Summary: This is the story of the Ambush Game I am hosted. Non-players may not understand.
1. Chapter 1

_Balance._

That was what the Nami believed in.

_Balance._

Namialus unlocked the secrets of the Force through balance.

_Through balance, I gain peace._  
_Through balance, I gain knowledge._  
_Through balance, I gain strength. _  
_Through balance, I gain power._  
_There is no light. There is no dark. There is balance. Balance is the Force._

This was the Nami code. Lord Namialus sat upon his throne and meditated on it, on the Order he created, on the Nami. The Nami did not follow the light or the dark. They followed both. Or none, from another point of view. Namialus had found that the secret to glory was balance. The Jedi and the Sith fought because of their allegiances to the different sides of the Force, not realizing that true peace would come with both, or perhaps none.

Namialus watched his Nami. Seated around the council (of which all the small number of Nami were a part of) in meditation, in conference, in peace. Namialus was not. His Order stood for many years at peace, but he sensed a growing darkness.

Namialus prepared to meditate on this dark feeling. He had spent much of his time in meditation. It had allowed him to see what others could not. Through past meditations, Namialus was able to recall the rise of the old Sith Empire, or foresee a coming war that would destroy the Jedi Order, but the Master never revealed his secrets. He trusted no one. Namialus began to meditate once more. The creator began to see visions of the past, present, and future.

"The Namaru will be ours, and all our enemies will fall," said a twisted voice of the past.

"We are amongst them, Master. Your plan is proceeding," said a dark voice of the present.

"Master, please! I am a Nami! The Sith are tricking you!" cried a voice of the future.

Namialus eyes widened. He grasped his blade tightly. The Namaru was a powerful blade. Created by Namialus using the powers of light and darkness, it helped him shape his Order. His visions showed him what he expected. The Sith desired the Namaru. With it, the powers of darkness would grow and the ancient conflict of the Force would tip in their favor. Namialus must not let them have it, but how would they even take it? And then he realized.

"Lu!" Namialus called for his droid. The name 'Lu' was the short form of NA-LU, the droid's real name. Programmed with a feminine personality, Lu had served Namialus throughout many years. She was his only friend, the only one he could trust.

"Yes, Master?" asked Lu.

"I sense the Dark Side. Be careful and call everyone to this room," ordered Namialus.

Moments later, all _ of the Nami were seated around their leader's throne.

"Friends, I come to you with dark news," said Namialus solemnly.

"What is it, Master?" asked the curious Zalian.

"The shroud of the Dark Side has fallen," began Namialus, eyeing each of the Nami as he spoke. Trying to get a sense of who the darker Nami were, Namialus found that the Sith had done well in keeping themselves hidden from the Force. Namialus continued, "The balance has been tipped. There are Sith among us." The audience gasped. Murmurs of shock were passed around. For once, the Nami felt fear.

"Show yourselves," whispered Soraz. His red eyes glowed in hatred.

"I'm a Nami!" shouted the worried Chevin, Bulla Nen.

"Sith?! How?!" cried Nalian.

"I have sensed it. Some members of the Nami have turned to the Dark Side. They plan to steal my blade," Namialus said, holding it out, "and use it to rip the galaxy apart."

"How will we find them, Master?" growled the Wookiee, Zandraal, in Shyriiwook.

"Patience, my friends. Discuss amongst yourselves who you think is Sith, and I will come to you in the evening with further instructions," instructed Namialus, formulating a plan in his mind. He would find the Sith and balance would be restored. It _must_ be restored.

"And what of the Jedi?" asked the Nautolan, Si-Donn, "what of their involvement?"

"The Jedi believe that the Namaru is safe under our power. They do not seek power as the Sith do, therefore they do not seek my blade," said Namialus, looking down. "Now go, find the Sith. The fate of the Nami is in your hands."

The group eyed each other nervously. Namialus was worried. No conflict had ever touched them under balance, but now... now there was imbalance.

"The Sith shall prevail," whispered the darkness.

Namialus recognized the voice. "No."


	2. Chapter 2: Night

"Master, your Order has decided," Lu told Namialus. Her calculations were correct, she thought, and she thought that she would smile at that moment, if she could smile.

"I know," Namialus sensed trouble, "Bring him forward." Varg was pushed forward by Soraz and Whitaker.

"I'm loyal! You will see that! Please!" Varg begged. He felt humiliated, such a strong Wookiee being reduced to such pleads? Rage grew within him. He would have none of this. "Enough of this!" And then darkness overtook him. Grabbing his blade, he pointed it at Namialus. "I will not be undermined by you, old fool." The Nami watched in fear. No one had ever stood up to Namialus. They pitied Varg.

Namialus knew his threats meant nothing. "Varg! Your blade is broken!" Namialus ordered, lifting Varg's arm holding the blade, pointing it above. He focused on the Nami blade. Created by the Force, it would be destroyed by it. Varg struggled against the hold of his arm, but none could stand against Namialus. The blade exploded in a blast of red light and Varg fell to the ground. Varg quickly stood up and revealed his claws.

"Madclaw!" shouted Grozbecca in shock. His old friend had truly fallen.

Varg jumped at Namialus, but he was shot back by a burst of silver lightning. Flying to the ground, Varg screamed in pain. Namialus pointed his hand at the fallen Wookiee once more and another silver beam of lightning shot Varg. Namialus continued to blast, simultaneously levitating Varg above the Nami. As the grey lightning surrounded Varg, he was laid down in air. The lightning binded the Wookiee's arms and legs and he was stretched out in front of the other Nami, screaming in pain against the powers of their Master. Then it stopped.

The Nami watched in silence as what was once a fearsome beast was being reduced to a captive. "Surround him in a circle, Nami. It is time for the ritual."

Quickly the Nami circled the captured Wookiee, their eyes filling with grey light. Namialus walked down the steps to join them. Varg could do nothing but watch in worry and fear, knowing he would not survive the evils of the growing darkness and the treachery of the Sith. Namialus stood at the head of Varg. Lifting both his arms at his sides, an aura of silver light surrounded the circle. Lightning escaped the hands of all the members, each strand tying with another as it entered Varg.

"Please, stop! I surrender! PLEASE!" Crying in pain, the Wookiee knew that they would not listen. They _couldn't _listen. The Nami were being consumed by the Force of the ritual, their bodies being mere hosts of the power of Namialus.

_Treachery is the way of the Sith,_ thought Varg, watching his old allies chant with the ritual.

The ritual continued. Blasts of lightning pierced the captive. Screaming in pain, Varg was suddenly silenced. The ritual ended and the beams of lightning re-entered the Nami. They watched eagerly at the fallen Varg, looking for an indication of his allegiance. Namialus noticed a silver glow emitting from the Wookiee.

"No..." Namialus was filled with grief. The rest of the Nami begun to understand.

"It appears that the Wookiee you voted off was indeed loyal," Lu informed the Nami.

"No, wait- Something is coming up!" Nalian noticed a red glow emitting underneath, but before he could explain Varg's body had exploded into a blinding red glow.

"Aha! It appears we have caught ourselves a Sith!" Zalian shouted with glee.

"Good. You have been very successful for today," smiled Namialus. "Now go, rest for the night. Do not be so proud, there are still Sith among us." The Nami walked away with murmurs of delight.

Lu walked over to Namialus. "The Sith will not be so easily caught. Catching them would surely lead to sacrifice," she told him.

"Yes, yes of course. They will not let us all live. Lu, have some rest for the night," Namialus ordered, watching as she walked away.

"Listen to your droid," laughed the darkness.

"I will find you," Namialus felt hatred.

"How can you find me if I am not even here? What a fool you've always been, old friend."


	3. Chapter 3: The Night and Morning

Nami Night One

Namialus sat at his throne. Sleep would not come to him this night. He watched as the darkness filled the great Temple hall and sensed that the peace would soon be broken.

"Your quest for power will only lead to your downfall," said Namialus, speaking to the darkness.

"No, it will only lead to _yours_," its sly voice replied, "Your blade will give me power, _unlimited_ power, and it will only cost me the lives of the Nami and soon after, the Jedi."

"Absolute power will corrupt you, just as the absolute darkness already has. You are weak, and the power of my blade is far beyond your control," Namialus tried to convince the Sith. He knew he could not, they were blind, just as the Jedi were.

"I am more powerful than you can ever be," the darkness was becoming angry.

"Really? You have embraced the darkness, whereas I have resisted it, controlled it. But it controls you."

"Soon my acolytes will claim your blade and you will be destroyed, old friend," As Namialus heard the voice, he knew exactly who he was speaking to, and then it was gone.

Memories flooded through Namialus' head.

_"Welcome to the Jedi Order, younglings," said a kindly old Master. "Here you will learn the ways of the Force and bring peace to the galaxy."_

Another memory passed.

_Namialus swung the training blade at his opponent. The attack was parried, but not for long. Namialus disarmed his friend, defeating him and winning the training match. Jealousy filled his opponent._

_Namialus had not meant to hurt him. He cared for his friend. "It's okay, Kli, it's just a training match," he tried to comfort him, but Kli shrugged it off and walked away in rage._

_Years later, after Namialus and Kli had become Padawans to separate Masters, Namialus walked around the Temple hall. Among the vast number of Jedi, Namialus noticed a grieving Kli._

_"Kli! What happened?" Namialus was confused, Kli had always been so strong. What could have hurt him?_

_"My Master... he's.. he's dead," choked Kli._

_"What?! Does the Council know?" Namialus had to help. _

_"No, I just found him lying in his room, stabbed by a lightsaber," Kli replied._

_Suspicion grew within Namialus. Kli had never had a strong relationship with his Master. Could he have been the Murderer? Kli would never be strong enough to kill a Knight, Namialus thought, and he shrugged the suspicions off... but still, they were in his thoughts._

Namialus awoke with a sound. Brandishing his blade, he stood up and looked around the Hall. From above, a figure cloaked in black ignited his lightsaber and attacked the Master. The lightsaber glowed crimson.

"Sith! You will not survive this," Namialus parried the Sith's attacks and a duel ensued in the great Hall. "You are no match for me without the aid of your Master!" Namialus knew that this Sith was merely an assassin, not a true Dark Lord.

The Sith had no reply. Continuing the duel, he knew that he could not defeat Namialus, but all he meant to do was weaken him.

"Overconfidence is your weakness," Namialus said, thinking the Sith meant to kill him. How could this Sith think he could defeat him? Namialus thought, surely they would not be so foolish.

"Your faith in the Nami is yours," replied the darkness. Namialus was distracted by the same dark voice. The Sith took the chance and slashed Namialus across the chest, jumping away into the darkness. Namialus fell in pain, the Namaru clattered to the ground and the Sith had vanished.

Quickly, Lu arrived to help. "Master, what has happened?" _If I could feel,_ Lu thought, _I think I would be worried._

"Lu," he gasped as he stood up, "Our worst fears have been realized. Call in the other Nami, 'tis morning now." Lu walked away to do her Master's bidding as Namialus limped to his throne. He knew the Sith had succeeded that night. They were patient and smart, and the destruction of the Nami would not be rushed. The Sith would enjoy it.

Minutes later, the Nami gathered in the great Hall. There were marks of a fight around, and then they noticed their leader's wound.

"Master, what happened here?" asked Baxter. He was worried about what would happen next, knowing he defended a Sith the day before.

"The Sith attacked me in the night," Namialus gasped, "they are stronger than we thought. You _must_ find them as soon as possible. Fortunately they attacked me, but I sense there will be casualties in the coming days. Now go, find the Sith. Repeat what you did yesterday."

The darkness smiled.


	4. Chapter 4: Day 3

Nami Night 2

The night was silent. Namialus was not seated upon his throne, instead he went outside for a little stroll with Lu to discuss the future of their Order. What fools, thought the Sith assassin, there would be _no_ future. He watched the great Temple hall from above, waiting for his prey. This time it would not be Lord Namialus, but another Nami. There was a rustle at the door and the assassin quickly hid, lightsaber gripped in hand.

The Nami walked in the great hall in search of something. He sensed something dark. The situation was grave, and without the presence of Namialus to guard the hall it was even more so. It was up to him to investigate. In quiet fear, the Nami unsheathed his blade. "I know you are here, Sith," said the Nami, but knew that he was only speaking to the darkness. From above, he heard the ignition of a lightsaber, quickly turning to look the Nami found that it glowed crimson and was heading down towards him.

The assassin jumped from above at the Nami, their blades clashing in the darkness. The Nami blade did not glow in the darkness as his lightsaber did and the Sith was forced to rely on his senses. But he was an assassin, and he was trained for this. The assassin was on the offensive, attacking the Nami. Slashes and blows were traded and parries were blocked as both experts in fighting arts fought in the darkness.

As the blades locked, the assassin heard another rustle at the door. Someone came running towards the duel, unsheathing his blade and joining the other Nami. The assassin stepped back and eyed his two new opponents, both wielding blades pointed towards him. Finally, a challenge, he thought, let's double the fun. With that, the Sith unsheathed his own Nami blade. A red aura surrounded the cracks of his blade.

"Your blade can not last, Sith," said one Nami. "Darkness will not hold it together." The Sith flipped and rejoined his opponents, each of his blades battling with the Nami. The Nami flipped and turned over the Sith as the duel turned into a dance, one of balance vs. darkness. The two Nami gained the upper hand against the Sith and disarmed his lightsaber.

"Surrender. We are two, and you are no match for us both," ordered the Nami. The Sith was strong, worried the Nami, but his imbalance and rage will not aid him now.

"You are mistaken," whispered the Sith. His true voice could not be revealed. The other Nami picked up the lightsaber and ignited it, twirling it to taunt the assassin. In anger, the Sith rolled towards his prey and slashed his blade at their legs. Both Nami flipped over and kicked the assassin and the Sith found himself duelling his own blade. As he clashed with one Nami, the other aimed to stab him from behind. Sensing this, the assassin smiled, waiting. As the blade was poised to stab the Sith, he jumped away, and the blade instead pierced the other Nami.

"Nalian!" cried Zalian, in horror. He had stabbed his own brother. Nalian stared at the blade that stabbed his heart, and fell backwards. The Sith smiled in the darkness, and he grabbed his lightsaber with the Force. "Nalian, I'm- I'm so-" gasped Zalian in tears, "Nalian no, please-"

"Brother..." whispered the dying Nalian, "I... I-" Nalian held his brother's hand as life bled out of him. His eyes slowly shut.

Zalian was filled with anger. Grabbing his brother's blade, he turned towards the Sith. "You killed my brother!" he screamed in anger.

"No," laughed the Sith, "you did." His lightsaber was pointed towards Zalian as Zalian held his brother's blade and his against the darkness.

Screeching in laughter, the Sith waited for Zalian to attack. And he did. Four blades locked against each other, but the assassin's blade would not hold against Zalian's. It cracked as the darkness could not hold it together. Realizing this, Zalian focused on destroying the blade. If he could not survive this, perhaps the Nami will realize that this one did not have a blade, he thought. His blows were traded against the blade until it could hold no longer, and it broke. Enraged, the assassin threw the blade at Zalian. It exploded into a bright aura of red and black, and Zalian was caught off guard. The assassin brought his lightsaber down to meet Zalian's neck.

Zalian would not be so easily beat. He defended against the Sith's savage blows with style, but the Sith was built for murder, and he was not. Punches, kicks, locks, and clashes were traded and parried as the two fighters met once more. One was filled with darkness and control, and the other desired revenge for his brother's death.

"You can kill me, but you will never destroy me," said Zalian with calm determination. Lowering both his blades, he had opened himself for the kill. Zalian was to follow the Nami code, letting go of his feelings and finding balance. Only then could the Sith be destroyed, he thought. The assassin was confused, but no time would be wasted. Closing his eyes, Zalian again found balance, and then a red blade pierced through him.

The Sith assassin had succeeded, and he hid in the darkness once more.

Imbalance had cost him his body, but balance would return Zalian to the Force. The assassin had killed him, but he was not destroyed. Both blades turned to dust as their wielders were gone. Slowly his spirit was lifted from his body, and, looking down at his fallen brother, he rejoined the Force.

In the hall, Si-Donn awoke. He watched the assassin murder Zalian, but knew that the Nami would not believe in him. Hatred grew within him and he knew he could not stay in the Order any longer. The Nami were not what they used to be, and this conflict would soon be their downfall.

Si-Donn was locked by beams of grey light. Escaping would be a difficult task. Si began to think. Namialus was so bent on destroying the Sith. Could that mean the Sith would be his loss of power? Would darkness counter his power? Si let himself go, allowing himself to fill with rage and hatred. Slowly the light of the beams had lessened. Continuing to forget the Nami code, Si watched as the hold of the beams weakened until he was able to rip through them. He did, and he was free to escape.

Walking over to the fallen bodies of Nalian and Zalian, a tear shed from his eye. But the Nami were wrong, and he had to leave them. The temple doors began to open and Si fled into the darkness.

Lu and Namialus entered the Temple. Namialus sensed much darkness.

"Master! Come look," Lu called for him, motioning for him to see the dead bodies. Namialus stared in disbelief, in horror, in grief. Nalian and Zalian had been his two most loyal followers, and knowing that the Sith had chosen to kill them Namialus found that they would rip _him_ apart first, and then claim the Namaru. He sensed that the twins had died valiantly, but the threat of the Sith was too great.

"Namialus, Lu is nowhere to be found," said Lu.

"What?! What do you mean? He could not have escaped, the grey beams wer-"

"Come see," said Lu. Namialus walked over and found the dying strands of grey slowly fading. "How could he have escaped?" She asked.

"The only way for him to escape would be to... to... The only thing that could have destroyed my hold is darkness," Namialus told Lu, beginning to think. Could Si-Donn have found the secret?

"Does that mean the Sith helped him escape?" asked Lu.

"No, Si-Donn was a loyal Nami, the grey beams held him so strongly because there was no darkness within him that would stop them. The Sith would not help such a loyal," said Nami. "He had escaped by himself."

"Through darkness? But you said he was loyal?" Lu continued to ask.

"Even so, he was angered at our mistrust in him. His anger grew into hatred and darkness which weakened the beams until he managed to break through," Namialus went on, "Si-Donn has found the secret."

"And?"

"He could join the Sith and then.. He could destroy us all." The loss of two of loyal followers and the fall of another meant the Sith were growing stronger. "Lu, we must keep Si's escape a secret. We cannot let the Sith or _even_ the Nami know how he escaped. The power of balance grows weaker each day and we must end this."

"What do we tell them, then?" asked Lu. "Shall I tell them you continued with the ritual alone as to let them rest?"

"They're smarter than that, Lu, but it will do. Most are too focused on finding the Sith that they would not give it a thought," said Namialus.

Sunlight shone from outside which meant the Nami would join them soon. "Let them see the bodies, Lu." Namialus continued, "perhaps it will strengthen their resolve to find the Sith."

"Yes Master," Lu walked away to call in the Nami. Namialus sat on his throne in thought. Memories flooded in.

_"Master Flura has been murdered," said a Jedi of the council. Namialus had gone with Kli to inform the Council of the news._

_"Grave news indeed," said another. "Who could have done it?"_

_"Padawan Namialus, leave us. Kli will be questioned alone," ordered a Master._

_"Yes, Master," obeyed Namialus, walking away. The Council would find the murderer, Namialus was sure of it._

_Hours later, a Jedi Master, two Temple guards, and Kli walked over to Namialus. Namialus felt that the murderer had been caught._

_"Hello, Masters," smiled Namialus. "What brings you here?"_

_"Come with us," said the Master in a very serious tone. Namialus began to worry._

_"Is there anything wrong?" Namialus asked._

_"Kli says he saw you exiting Flura's room," said the Master, "right before he found Flura dead."_

_"What?" Namialus was extremely confused. "It was the other way aroun-"_

_"Come with us. __**Now,**__" ordered the Master. Namialus was taken away._

Namialus awoke when the Nami had entered the room. Murmurs of shock and sadness were passed around as they saw Nalian and Zalian.

"Come now, friends," said Namialus. No time would be wasted.

"Master! What happened here?" asked Whitaker. Nalian and Zalian were very close to him.

"Nalian and Zalian were murdered in the night. The Sith attacked," Namialus sensed great fear in the Order.

"They will be avenged," said Baxter. "We mustn't waste time! Where is Si-Donn?"

"I continued with the ritual myself," lied Namialus. Using the Force he tried to make it difficult for the Nami to look into him.

"What did he come up as? Sith?" asked a tense Baxter. He _had_ to come up Sith.

Namialus looked down. "No."

Baxter looked down in worry. He had failed.

"Si-Donn was a Nami. Discuss amongst yourselves once more. _Please." _Namialus sensed the Order would not stand for much longer.

Again, the darkness smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: Day 4

Nami Day 4

"Master, we have a situation," said Lu, walking over to Namialus. "Two people have gained the most votes."

"Hmm... Well, time is not on our side," replied Namialus. They had to get moving. "Both shall be convicted. Bring them here!"

Jet Nebula, the Nautolan, and Baxter, an Ikotcii, were brought forward. Namialus eyed them. He sensed hatred within both.

"Master, listen to me, I'm loyal," said Baxter. "I can help you!" Baxter could not die now, he _could _help them.

The silent Jet became angry at his opponent's pleas. "You!" shouted he, letting anger take him. Taking out his blade, he slashed at Baxter's neck. Dodging the sudden attack, a shocked Baxter quickly revealed his own blade and the two fighters clashed in front of the group.

"Enough of this!" shouted Namialus. "There will be no fighting here!" He lifted his hand and both blades floated above. Slowly, they turned to dust.

Baxter and Jet eyed each other, and Baxter was ready to strike Jet but instead a bolt of lightning struck both. Namialus was beginning the ritual. As the two writhed on the ground in pain, they were lifted and binded. Slowly the other Nami circled them, their eyes filling with grey. Jet and Baxter were laid in front of Namialus, and they were surrounded by the Nami. Namialus' hands were held above the heads of the two and strands of grey entered their bodies from his outstretched fingers, tying with the strands of the others as they gathered for the ritual.

Lu watched in horror as the chants began. "Dwomutsiqsa!" They shouted. "Dwomutsiqsa! Dwomutsiqsa!" Lu knew what the chants meant, and she did not enjoy the meaning. It was of the ancient Sith language. _Summon demon,_ it meant. She disliked the way her Master spoke in that tongue, such evil should never be uttered here, she knew. The darkness was prevailing, she thought. Namialus was being ripped apart. "Dwomutsiqsa!"

"Stop!" Lu shouted. She couldn't let her Master fall like this. But the ritual continued. She could not speak to the participants, they were not themselves. They were mere vessels of Namialus' power, and even he could not be spoken to. For once, Lu felt confused. "Dwomutsiqsa!" She watched as Baxter's body shook, and how Jet's body slithered, and felt pity.

In the last moments of the ritual, both bodies shuddered violently and were suddenly silenced. The grey lightning was dispersed and the Nami returned. The bodies glowed. Namialus stood in patient worry. Jet's body was surrounded by a grey aura. Namialus realized that he had failed. He quickly looked to Baxter, and was shocked at the outcome. Baxter's aura was blue, not red nor grey.

"Jedi," Namialus whispered.

"Master, we- we failed," said a mourning Whitaker.

"What if the Jedi were planning to take over?" asked Bulla. He had tried to remain optimistic. "What if they also wanted the Nama-"

"No," Namialus silenced the Chevin. "Baxter was also allied with the Nami. The Jedi meant to help us find the Sith."

"Why wouldn't they tell you?" asked Da'lak.

Lu knew why. "The Nami are not allied with the Jedi because of reasons. Leave us. _Now,_" she ordered.

Quickly and fearfully the Nami walked away. The day was not a success.

"Master, you must get some rest," said Lu, but Namialus was too disappointed. He was failing. "I will go and find others to guard the hall. You need rest." She ordered two Nami to stay behind and watch the Temple, and she led Namialus into a separate room. "Rest, Master."

Namialus chose to meditate. The hall darkened and all was left silent.

The memories flooded in once more.

_Namialus was led into a chamber within the Temple where five Masters stood above him. Kli watched from behind and Namialus sensed satisfaction within him._

_"Padawan Namialus, you have been brought here today on charges of murder, according to Padawan Kli," said one Master. Namialus was shocked, Kli had brought him here? Kli had set him up?_

_"What? No! Please! I didn't do it! You have the wrong Jedi!" Namialus begged the Council, but they would not listen._

_"Kli states that he saw you leave his Master's quarters, just before he was found dead," another Master continued._

_"No! It's the other way around, I saw __**him**__ leave! Please listen to me!" Namialus continued to beg. Why was Kli doing this? he asked himself._

_"The evidence points toward you being the murderer, Namialus. Do not resist. Henceforth you are barred from the Order on accounts of murder against the Jedi. You will be put under Republic arrest." Namialus could not process those words. How could the Jedi do this to him?_

_"No! I'm a Jedi, I'm being set up! Please! Listen to me, please!" _

_"Silence! The Council has decided. Take him away," ordered another Master. Namialus was forced away by two Temple Guards. Kli smiled in the distance. _

_As Namialus was taken to the Republic prison, he knew he had to prove his innocence to the Jedi. Although he had been expelled, being arrested in a prison for years was not in his interests._

_In the speeder, there were two guards. One was driving and the other was there for support against Namialus. He knew they did not have the Force meaning he did have a fighting chance. Calling on the Force, he grabbed a blaster and set for stun. They turned but before they could even move, both were stunned to sleep. Namialus took the controls and sped away from the prison. He was going to find Kli._

The hall was silent. The two Nami stood side by side watching and waiting for any intruders, but the hall was silent. One was larger than the other, and probably stronger, thought the assassin, so he would die first. The Sith stared from above, waiting to jump down onto his victims. The large one would be stabbed from behind, smiled the Sith, and I will duel the other.

As the Nami engaged in conversation, the assassin, clothed in darkness, leapt from above. He landed silently and a red blade appeared through the large Nami's chest.

"Grozbecca!" shouted the other Nami. "No!"

"_Ah wu aaa," _gasped Grozbecca, and his large body tumbled to the ground.

Quickly the remaining Nami unsheathed his blade and aimed to cut the assassin's neck. The cut was dodged, and the assassin slashed at the Nami's knees. He jumped away and the Sith attacked, their blades locking in battle.

"Sith," spat the Nami, "your reign of terror ends here!"

The Sith roared with laughter. "You fool, the Nami will all soon fall," the Sith did not even try to mask his voice. He was confident that he would succeed.

As the duellists traded blows, fear overcame the Nami. He could not die then, he had so much to offer his friends. That must have been what Baxter felt, he began to think, after _we_ killed him. He realized that the great Order of Nami was not what it once was. It would be an easy kill for the Dark Side. The Namaru would be lost. The Sith was right: The Nami _will _fall.

"That is right, Whitaker," laughed the Sith, "you know of their mistakes. Too bad you will not live to tell them." The Sith screamed savagely and rapidly smashed his lightsaber at Whitaker's blade. Whitaker could not hold his own against the attacker; the assassin was made for combat, he was not. He jumped away and hid behind one of the hall's columns. Using the Force, he levitated a nearby chair and hurled it at his opponent. He had to call the other Nami, he had to make it to the rooms. The chair was sliced in half and a crimson blade cut through the column. Whitaker was forced to make a stand. He threw himself upon the Sith and once again their blades locked.

"Now you die," said Whitaker. He punched the assassin away. Lifting his blade above his head, he brought it down for the assassin's neck. Once more, the attack was blocked. The assassin flipped backwards, kicking Whitaker's blade out of his hand. Turning, he slashed his lightsaber against Whitaker's chest. Laughing, the Sith fled into the darkness.

"Whitaker!" screamed Namialus within his chamber. "Lu, come with me!"

Both leaders ran to find the body of the Grozbecca the Wookiee. Nearby, Whitaker gasped in pain. He was dying.

"Whitaker, no," said Namialus, holding Whitaker's dying body. "Who did this? Please, tell us! Don't die, please-" For once, Namialus felt weakness.

"It was-" he gasped, "it was-"

"Who?!" shouted Namialus, but Whitaker had died. "No! We were so close- no."

"Master, do not let these sacrifices become obstacles," instructed Lu, "we will avenge them. I will call the others now, it is morning." Lu walked away from a grieving Namialus. Namialus' leadership was failing, thought Lu, and it was her who needed to take over.

How could they? thought Namialus. Whitaker was their Seer, he was a strong Nami, he was valuable, he could have helped us- and now he's gone. Namialus was at a complete loss. They had caught one Sith, but they had lost five Nami, and even one Jedi. They were not succeeding.

The other Nami surrounded the seated Namialus and saw who he held.

"Whitaker?" whispered Flamer. "But-"

"In the past day," said Namialus, regaining his past strength, "we lost 6 friends. They will be remembered, and we will avenge them. The Sith will _not_ succeed. They must not. Find the next Sith. Now!" Namialus shouted. Anger and hatred filled him. The Sith had to fall.

The darkness continued to smile.


	6. Chapter 6: Conclusion

Nami: Conclusion

Namialus sat atop his throne and waited for the results of the vote to be reported by Lu. He sensed that the conflict would soon end, but knew not who would emerge the victor. His thoughts were interrupted by Lu. "Master, there have been five votes for Cola," reported his droid. He rather enjoyed her company.

"Bring him here, and pray that all of this will soon end. Let us start the ritual," Namialus ordered Joto to bring the voted forth.

Cola was shoved forward. "I do not think we will be needing a ritual this time," smiled Joto, and out of Cola's chest a crimson lightsaber surfaced. Cola's eyes widened, but no words would come out, and his body fell to the floor.

"Joto, no!" cried Da'lak, taking out his own blade, followed by Azog, Vale-Den, and Flamer. "Bulla, Soraz, Korshii, fight!" Da'lak shouted.

"There will be no need for that," whispered Soraz, eyeing Bulla. Roaring with laughter, the large Chevin held out his own lightsaber. It glowed crimson, and it was followed by the ignition of another lightsaber. Soraz smiled, and Korshii's head rolled off his body.

Namialus grasped his Namaru, Lu held out her own blade, and the four remaining Nami covered their leaders. The three Sith stood in one line, preparing for combat.

"You are outnumbered, Sith," spat Namialus, "our number doubles yours."

"No," laughed the darkness. Blaster fire was heard from outside, and the front wall of the Nami Temple erupted into flames. A _Fury_-class Imperial Transport hovered in the wreckage, its ramp lowering into the great hall. Two Sith Acolytes clothed in black and red armor ran into the hall, activating their lightsaber blades and joining Soraz's group. Followed by them was a dark figure. Wearing a black robe, the human Sith walked down the ramp in twisted happiness. Da'lak felt something grasp his neck, and an invisible Force lifted him from the floor. He gasped for life but knew that death had come over him. Using the Nami teachings to maintain balance, he fell peacefully.

"Da'lak!" cried Lu, but all the Nami did was watch.

_Victory,_ thought the Sith_. _"Hello, old friend," smiled the Dark Lord.

_Namialus flew the speeder to find his old friend Kli, who had framed him for the murder of Kli's Master. He sensed that Kli was waiting for him, and knew exactly where to fly to._

_The speeder arrived at an old abandoned building in The Works of Coruscant. The building was once an old weapons factory, but during their time as Jedi the two friends made it their meeting place during their training. _

_Namialus landed the speeder, knowing that he needed to find a way to prove his innocence. Opening the small glove box of the Coruscant speeder, Namialus found a small holorecorder, one used by the law enforcement to record their captured criminals. It would work, thought Namialus, and, grabbing the small blaster pistol of one of the unconscious guards, he entered the factory._

_Walking in, the factory was no different than his last visit. It was very large on the inside, and old blasters still covered the floors and the walls. Namialus would have liked to pick one and use it instead of the small pistol, but the factory was old, and the blasters worked no longer. Holding his pistol with both his hands, he aimed it, looking around the building. The recorder was tucked into his pocket and turned on. _

_"Hello, friend," said a voice from above. Namialus moved to aim his blaster at the speaker but the Force pulled it from his hand, crushing his last chance at defense in front of him. From behind, a figure jumped down. Turning around, Namialus saw that it was Kli, wearing dark robes. Sith, thought Namialus._

_"Kli! I should have known that you did this," said Namialus, angry at his friend's betrayal. Kli stood in front of him with no answer._

_"The last step of our plan is ready, Master," said Kli. Namialus began to worry, if there was truly a Sith Master here he had no chance of defending himself. There was no reply._

_"Master? You killed your Master," said Namialus, attempting to make Kli reveal his plan. He knew Kli would fall for it._

_"Don't flatter yourself, Nam, I know that you're recording this," laughed Kli. " But I won't stop you."_

_Namialus was confused. "Why did you do this?" he asked._

_"The Jedi are holding you back, friend. My Master has foreseen that you will do great things, but staying under the control of the Jedi will limit your potential," continued Kli. "You have to leave them, Namialus. They don't even trust you." Namialus began to realize that it was true, that his Jedi Masters did not trust him. Kli was right._

_"How?" Namialus had to know._

_"I killed my Master because he, like all other Jedi, must die," said Kli, and Namialus could sense his hatred._

_"So you brought me here to kill me?" asked Namialus._

_"Don't be such a fool. Why would we kill you if you're going to help us in the future?" said Kli._

_"I would never help the Sith," said a determined Namialus._

_"Of course you won't. Not directly, of course, but what you create will help us," smiled Kli. His eyes glowed yellow. Namialus knew that his old friend Kli was gone. "I've called the Jedi to come here. I reported to them that you would be here."_

_"But you'll be captured," asked Namialus. "Why reveal yourself?"_

_"They're not going to send a large Jedi strike team, of course. Not for just one Padawan, like you. Just enough that we could escape from and that you could prove your innocence," Kli answered._

_"Why? Why did you fall to the Dark Side? Kli, come back. You're my friend," Namialus had to try._

_"Because the Jedi are wrong," said Kli, and a Jedi speeder landed outside. The doors opened and two Temple guards entered, followed by Namialus' Master._

_"Seize hostility!" shouted the guards, and their staffs ignited. _

_"Master Nur, I have proof!" Namialus said eagerly. "I'm not behind the murder!"_

_Nur held his lightsaber. "I sense darkness here. Namialus, are you dealing with Sith?"_

_"No! Kli did it! Kli murdered his own Master and framed me! He is Sith!" Namialus did not care for Kli anymore. It was what Kli wanted, and Namialus would give it to him. _

_There was laughter. Kli ignited his blade. It glowed red. "Kli!" shouted Nur. Nur was interrupted by another sound. Turning, he saw that one of his guards had no head. From behind, a Zabrak Sith smiled._

_"Hello, Master," smiled Kli. Namialus knew that a duel would start, and using the Force he grabbed the fallen guard's staff. _

_"Namialus, you take Kli. I will fight the Master," ordered Nur, and Namialus' staff met Kli's blade._

_"We won't be long," laughed the Zabrak. "You have unfinished business with your Padawan."_

_Nur's blade clashed with the Zabrak's, and the remaining guard went to help. Using the Force, the Sith grasped the guard's neck and threw him upon Nur. The combatants fell._

_"Kli, now!" shouted the Zabrak, and to aid his apprentice, he electrocuted Namialus. Kicking Namialus down, Kli joined his Master as they fled into the darkness._

_Nur walked over to Namialus and helped him to his feet. "My apprentice, I'm... I'm so sorry," apologized Nur. _

_ "Master, I have proof that I am not behind the murder," said Namialus, holding out his holorecorder. The guard joined as they watched Kli reveal his plans._

_"We must inform the Council immediately!" ordered Kli, and the three flew to the Temple. Namialus was in confusion and deep thought as their speeder flew to the Jedi._

_"What troubles you, Namialus?" asked Nur. Namialus could not say much._

_"You didn't help me," Namialus began. Nur did not know how to respond. He had betrayed his apprentice. _

_"Namialus, the evidence, it pointed against you-"_

_"No. You knew that I didn't murder Kli's Master, but you said nothing," said Namialus._

_"What could I say? The Council had ordered your arrest," said Nur. He sensed that Namialus would not be his apprentice for much longer._

_"You didn't even try to come and help me," continued Namialus. Slowly his love of the Jedi was weakened._

_"I couldn't, the Council wouldn't listen!"_

_"You could have if you tried!" cried Namialus._

_"Please, Namialus, forget all of this. The Council will know you're innocent and all will be back to normal," replied Nur._

_No, thought Namialus, it won't._

_In the Council chambers, the Jedi watched the holorecording. The duel went on and the Sith escaped._

_"We apologize, Namialus," began an Ikotchii Master. "The Council was wrong to accuse you."_

_"Because of this, you have become a greater Jedi than you would have otherwise," continued another Jedi, now a Human. Namialus sensed the Jedi's embarrassment._

_"We are asking you to return to the Order, Namialus. They are asking you back," smiled Nur._

_Namialus looked down in thought. Softly, he replied, "I'm sorry, Master, but I'm not coming back," Namialus walked out with tear-filled eyes._

_No one followed him, and then he truly felt betrayed._

Namialus stood atop the steps. The Sith stood in his hall, but he would take them out. "Fight! Nami, together we stand, united against the Sith! Fight!" Namialus flipped over the beginning battle and the Namaru clashed against the Sith Lord's lightsaber. Azog attacked Bulla, Soraz clashed with Vale-Den, and Flamer met Joto. Lu attacked the two Acolytes.

"The plan nears the end, old friend," laughed the Sith who fought Namialus. "My Master would be so proud!" The Namaru parried the lightsaber's attacks with ease.

"Where is your Master?" spat Namialus. A lightsaber was no match for the Namaru.

"I killed him, of course!" cackled the Sith. "Where else would he be?"

"Sith scum," whispered Namialus, and their duel continued.

Meanwhile, Azog fought Bulla. His humanoid stature made him a more agile opponent than the Chevin, but Bulla was strong in the ways of the Dark Side. Azog was once a slaver, thought he, and he had left slavery knowing the crimes he committed in the name of his species. He could not forgive himself for what he had done in his past, and choosing to join the Nami was a choice he made in order to find peace within his guilty himself. Choosing the Nami was a choice he made so he could live with his regretful self, and choosing the Nami would be his life's end, knew Azog. Despite this, he found peace, and he felt peace even as Bulla's blade slit his neck, and he knew peace as his own body fell. Azog treasured his last moments.

"Oh, don't say that, Nam!" smiled the Sith. "You wouldn't be here without the Sith."

"I'm here because of my own choices, not yours," replied Lord of the Nami.

"No, without me you'd still be a Jedi," laughed the Sith. "It was I who forced you to leave, do not deny that."

"I chose to leave."

"Because I convinced you to," said the Sith. For years, Namialus knew that by leaving the Jedi he was aiding the Sith, but tried to deny it. He created the Nami for that reason, thought Namialus, in losing trust over him the Jedi had revealed their growing perversion. The Sith were always evil, but they did not hide it. Both sides were wrong and the Nami were created to be right, an order in which one could achieve their full potential in the Force. The Sith knew that, but could not let themselves go of the evil that was the Dark Side. "My Master foresaw what you would make," said the Sith. "He knew you would create this Order, but you would have to leave the Jedi first. Of course, me being part of the Jedi made it much easier for him."

"Kli was part of the Jedi. You were not," said Namialus. Kli was his friend, but now he was lost.

"Kli was a fool! I spent years under the evil rule of the Jedi when easily I could have chosen the Dark Side. I have embraced the darkness, and with it comes power, and with my power your blade will be mine and my power will grow to become," smiled Kli, "_unlimited._"

The Dathomiri, Flamer, duelled with the assassin. "A free-thinking Dathomiri is truly rare," laughed Joto.

Flamer knew that Joto was merely trying to anger him in order to gain the upper hand, but he would not let himself go to the Dark Side. He left Dathomir for that reason. The Nightsisters forced him and his brothers to live under the slavery of the Dark Side, but he could not take it. Disgusted of the corruption of both the Jedi and the Sith, Flamer joined the Nami knowing that a peaceful Order would allow him to make good use of his powers. He did not live to fight nor kill, thought he, but his opponent did. Flamer knew he would not be able to defeat the Sith assassin, and he did not let his feelings take control, instead maintaining balance as Joto separated his head from his body.

"You are not Kli!" shouted Namialus.

"No, I'm not. I am better. I am Darth Kluros, Master of the Two and Emperor of the Sith," smiled Kluros.

"The Sith will not last," said Namialus. "Your evil ways will cause conflict within your Order and the Sith will fall from the inside."

"No, not so. When I claim your blade, none shall oppose me," laughed Kluros.

"Your apprentice will betray you, that is the way of the Sith," Namialus did not know why he tried to reason with a Sith Lord, but still he tried.

"Soraz is not a fool like you," laughed Kluros.

Soraz clashed with Vale-Den. Vale-Den was always part of the Nami. Found as a child by Lu, he was raised as part of the great Order and loved it deeply. With his long time training as a Nami, Vale-Den was a more experienced Nami and knew how to stay focused better than the others. He focused on his opponent, Soraz, but could not read him.

"You know nothing," whispered Soraz. Vale-Den had taught Soraz how to keep balance, but Soraz left those teachings behind when he embraced the Dark Side. "And for joining the Nami, you die."

"If you truly understood the Nami," replied Vale-Den, "you would understand that death is but another path, one that we all must take. It is not to be feared, it is to be embraced." Vale-Den continued to embrace the teachings of the Nami, even as Soraz's blade pierced his heart.

Lu watched as all her allies fell. Her friend Da'lak and her child Vale-Den and all the other Nami were killed by the Sith. But she would not follow. The Sith would not defeat the Nami as long as she could fight. Her Master created her using the Force, and she would live for him. Calculating the attacks of the two Acolytes, Lu managed to hold them off.

"Stupid droid!" laughed one, but was suddenly silenced as Lu's blade entered his open mouth. The other acolyte watched in silence as his ally fell to the ground, gasping blood. Lu duelled the remaining acolyte as Bulla, Soraz, and Joto surrounded her. They wanted a show, she thought, and she would give them one. Her blade locked with the Acolyte's, and in one swift motion, she punched Joto, kicked Bulla's nose, and slashed Soraz's eyes. The three moved back in shocked pain and she continued her turn, bringing her blade back to meet the acolyte's torso, cutting him in half.

She jumped away from the three fallen Sith to meet Namialus, and she watched as he duelled Kluros.

Kluros was on the offensive, slashing and clashing at the Namaru. Namialus had defeated him as a Jedi during their training, but he would not defeat him as a Sith, thought Kluros.

Namialus used Kluros' unbalanced rage to his advantage. Locking his blade with Kluros' lightsaber, he twirled it, and the lightsaber flew out of the Sith's hands. The Namaru was pointed at Kluros. "Surrender, you have lost."

In worry and shock, Kluros moved backwards and tripped. He was desperate now, but he would not be defeated. "No, no, no, you have lost!" Out of his fingers erupted a shower of blue lightning. It hit Namialus and the Namaru was flung out of his hands. "POWER! UNLIMITED POWER!" screamed a mad Kluros. "YOU ARE LOST!"

"No!-"

The lightning would not stop. Namialus was writhing on the floor in sudden pain, knowing no way to defend himself. Lu knew. Running to her friend's aid, Lu blocked the lightning in front of the fallen Namialus, shooting it back at Kluros. He was momentarily shocked, but replied with a simple Force push which knocked Lu off her feet. "Foolish droid," laughed Kluros. Using the Force, he pulled the Namaru towards him. Holding it in front of Namialus, he smiled, "I claim this blade."

"You can't, it's mine," Namialus replied. He was defeated, but still tried. "It won't work with you."

"Do not take me for a fool, Namialus. I know how it works. Your blade works for its Master, which was, of course, you," explained Kluros, "but now that I have disarmed you, _I_ am the Master." As he spoke those words, the Namaru was not the great silver blade it once was anymore. It wrought into a twisted aura of black and red, still holding its old shape but not its old purpose. Kluros smiled and grief overcame Namialus. He had truly lost, but in a last desperate attempt he jumped at Kluros who merely answered with a slash at Namialus' chest. Once more the Lord fell.

Lu could not feel, and therefore she could not feel the sense of loss her Master had felt. Still she was determined. "Lu, help Namialus!" shouted Da'lak from across the room. Lu had forgotten Da'lak, and was shocked to hear he was still alive, but listened to him. The three Sith turned around to take down the stubby Mustafarian, but he jumped ahead of them to attack Kluros. His blade fought the Namaru, and as both Nami blades met Da'lak knew his blade would not withstand the Namaru's power. He knew he could not live if Namialus and Lu were to survive, and accepted that. Namialus had given him true peace, thought Da'lak, and he would die for his leader.

Lu took the chance and ran to help Namialus. She helped him up.

"Get her!" ordered Soraz. Joto sped to take the droid, lifting his lightsaber above his head to severe her head, but she dodged the attack and tripped Joto over Namialus. Namialus shot him with grey lightning which knocked Joto unconscious.

"Namialus, we have to go now!" Lu held Namialus up and tried to walk him over to the Sith ship. They had to escape. She turned around to spot Da'lak and found him being cut down by the dark Namaru. Kluros and his Sith watched as Namialus was being led away. "Get them!" he ordered.

Bulla and Soraz moved to kill their old Master, but an invisible force pushed them back. "You will live to fight another day, Master," whispered an old friend.

"Zalian?!" asked Namialus.

A beam of grey light emerged in front of the three Sith, and out of it emerged Zalian surrounded by a grey aura.

Namialus knew what Zalian had done. The Nami teachings had unlocked Zalian's immortality.

"Zalian," spat a confused Joto, "but I killed you!"

"You killed my form, but the Nami would never allow you to kill _me_," and soon many grey beams erupted beside Zalian, out of one emerged Nalian, and out of another emerged Whitaker, and out of another emerged Da'lak, and out of others emerged even Baxter and Varg, as all the past Nami used their Master's teachings to defend their Master.

"Varg, you traitor!" shouted Soraz, as slowly the Sith were surrounded. Varg only smiled in reply.

Lu and Namialus limped to the Sith's ship. Arriving at the landing bay, they turned and watched as their Order lived to fight once more. Lu flew the ship away from the burning Temple, but she knew the Nami would return, and for once she _felt_ it. Namialus arrived at the cockpit as the ship took them into space. He smiled at Lu.

"You will live to fight another day, Master," smiled Zalian. In the Temple, the Nami spirits fought the Sith, but Kluros knew that with his Namaru, he could remove them. He did so, and the Sith lived and won that battle. But the Nami would not be so easily defeated. They lived on, Kluros knew that, and as their spirits were being blown away by the newfound darkness of the Namaru, they merely left the Sith. Soon they joined Namialus on his ship, and flew off with him on his journey. They would never leave their Master's side.

"Where to," asked Lu, and as she was about to say _Master,_ she instead chose to say, "Namialus?"

Namialus smiled. "To Coruscant. We will meet the Jedi."

The darkness did not smile.


End file.
